Babies grow up
by stemi1channy
Summary: Renee left Charlie. Charlie left Seattle. He moved in next door to the Cullen's and next door but one from the hales. Baby's tears, laughter, baffled expressions. Bets. Friendship, love, pairs, bridges. Watch how they met and how they fell in love.
1. Betrayal, Baffled Bella , Bets

Babies grow up 

Chapter one: Betrayal, Baffled Bella , Bets

WORD COUNT: 1,371

Summary: Renee left Charlie. Charlie left Seattle. He moved in next door to the Cullen's and next door but one from the hales. Baby's tears, laughter, baffled expressions. Bets. Friendship, love, pairs, bridges. Watch how they met and how they fell in love. Will Renee find Bella and take her. Will Edward save her from drowning? Will they be friend forever the 6 of them? What happens when hormones take over on a camping trip? Who will be able to resist?

Narrator pov :

Once upon a time there was a man called Charlie a woman called Renee they met at the age of twenty at a coffee shop in Seattle.

Time went by...

Renee married and moved in with Charlie fourteen months later. A year later Charlie came home to a squeal of shock, Renee was pregnant. Sometime after on Thursday 18th February at six o'clock in the morning a baby girl was born.

The baby had Rennes face and her dad's hair long straight and light brown. This baby was not Charlie's. This was Phil's baby yes... you heard me she had an affair.

Charlie did realise he wasn't just a cop he had commence sense also he would recognize if she was his baby or not. Charlie didn't tell Renee he knew has he hoped she wouldn't leave.

The baby was soon named Samantha. Samantha swan. It wasn't even his baby. The name didn't even sound right. Six months later Renee fell pregnant again. On the 14th of September a beautiful baby was born into the world Bella swan, Isabella swan. Bells. This baby over shined Samantha.

She had shiny big chocolate eyes. She had small brown curls. She was cute. She was precious. She was Charlie's angel. On October 18th Charlie over heard Renee on the phone to Phil.

(... Means Phil is saying something)

"Yes I know I will leave him next week... Which baby...yes well I took a photo of Isabella and they thought she was perfect for the baby model job... I know we going to be rich...Yeah I will leave Samantha with Charlie he thinks it's his baby too... what you're going to Florida for two months can I come?... Why not... I guess well I will stay here then and move in after Christmas... Yes a fresh new year" she giggled Charlie heard Renee put the phone down. He jogged quietly and shut the door shut.

"Hey Renee"

"Hey char" char that's what Renée called him. He hated it. So Charlie started making up a plan. He secretly got a d.n.a test for both Bella and Sam. Three weeks later he found out Bella his wonderful Bella was his.

So time was up three days till New Year. That day Charlie bought a new house in forks he met his neighbours Charlise and Esme Cullen he told him the situation and it was set. Charlise was going to come to the house and drive Bella to stay the night at their house for the night whilst Charlie does the rest of the plan.

10:46 – Renee got out of bed and got changed.

10:58 – Renee packed the rest of clothes and her items.

11:20 – she went into the girls room and picked up Bella's clothes.

11:40 - she put Bella in the car and the rest of the clothes and stuff.

11:50 – she rang Phil in the back yard Charlie got up grabbed the identical bag with Samantha stuff and picked up grabbed Bella and her stuff and swapped it with Samantha. He heard Renee coming from the back yard.

12:00 - Charlie hid round the corner and watched Renee drive of with Samantha

12:30 – Carlisle had finally arrived from fork to Seattle and picked up Bella.

12:50 – Charlie was a sleep

5:56- Charlie woke up and started packing he started in the kitchen he put all the food in the bags and equipment

6:30- he put all Bella bed and the rest of her toys in a bag.

7:00 – the delivery van came and put all the boxes in the van and the cot and Charlie's bed.

7:30 – Charlie and the delivery van drove to forks.

9:00 – Charlie arrived.

9:30- Charlise and Charlie started setting up the house.

12:30 – Charlie showed his angel there new house.

Charlie's pov

"Would you like to join us to dinner Charlie" Charlise asked. I looked down at baby Bella who was in my arms.

"Would you like to go to dinner with Carlisle and his family" Bella looked at Charlie then at Charlise she laughed.

"I take that as a yes" We laughed I held Bella tightly as we went over when we got there. Esme opened the door.

"Come and meet my family" She said warmly giving me a hug and kissed Bella's cheek.

We walked into the living room there was a other couple who came and introduced them self. They were called Elizabeth hale and Marcus hale they had a daughter who was two and their son who was two as well they were twins called Rosaline and jasper hale they both had blonde hair they live on the other side of the Cullen's.

Next to Rosaline was a boy who was about three. He was big he had a massive grin and had brown little curls. "That Emmet he coming up to three years old" Said Esme.

"That Alice next to jasper she's one next month and Edward he's one" Next to Jasper was a little girl she had black spiky hair she was nearly as cute as Bella. The boy on the other side of japer was a boy he had messy hair which was a bronzy colour and his eyes were the brightest green he had ever seen. He put Bella down in the pen with all the other kids. Edward started crawling towards her then Alice saw her and started crawling too she was fast for a baby she took over Edward. Jasper started following. Emmet saw all of them he let out a loud laugh he stood up and got there before all of them. Bella looked at them and cocked her head to the side with a baffled expression. Emmet laughed again. They all started playing. Soon after all us parent were sitting at the table getting to know each over.

Ten minutes later ...

Bella started crying.

"Wait Charlie I bet you all five pounds each that Edward will start crying." Which he did we all huffed and placed five pounds in front of Charlise.

"Then Alice" I said hoping she would and on time she did.

"Then jasper will" Elizabeth said now she had twenty pounds in front of her.

"Now Rosaline will" Marcus said she started crying.

"Now Emmet will" Esme said. She was right we all had got twenty pounds then we had to give it back to each over. We all laughed I went to pick Bella up. After her cries went down to whimpers all the baby one after the other stopped crying.

"I think she hungry Charlie." Esme softly said.

"Yeah do you have any formula" I asked.

"Gosh no I would never give a baby that until there at least one she needs to grow up healthy"

"Yeah but she hasn't got a mum now has she" Esme gave me a sad smile.

"Here" She said and held her arms open I gave her Bella. She smiled.

"I will be back in a minute" She said and started walking out.

"I'm breast feeding next time Esme "Sang Elizabeth.

Esme walked in ten minutes later. Bella was now not whimpering she had a matching smile next to Esme.

"Thanks Esme" Esme smiled.

"Don't thank me I love breast feeding and now known of my babies need breast feeding so now me and Elizabeth will take care of the milk" She winked. Elizabeth nodded eargley.

Narrator pov:

Before they all went home they had made a new bet. Who owns who money?

_Age's for this chapter: _

_Emmet: three_

_Rosaline and jasper: two_

_Edward: one _

_Alice: 11 months _

_Bella: two months _

**Well that's chapter one... HOPE YOU LIKED **


	2. Seniors, sparkle and smile's

Chapter two: Seniors, sparkle and smile's

Word count: 1, 605

Summary: Renee left Charlie. Charlie left Seattle. He moved in next door to the Cullen's and next door but one from the hales. Baby's tears, laughter, baffled expressions. Bets. Friendship, love, pairs, bridges. Watch how they met and how they fell in love. Will Renee find Bella and take her. Will Edward save her from drowning? Will they be friend forever the 6 of them? What happens when hormones take over on a camping trip? Who will be able to resist?

Narrator:

The entire little club or Cullen's and hales and swan had started to grow up. They had all turned into a family unit. The back gardens all had a tree house which joined up to each one. Bella's tree house was green. The Cullen's were blue brown and pink spots and white. The hales were pink and blue. Each tree house had a bridge which ran over the garden fence to the next tree house.

They had gone to kinder garden together and primary school and they had started high school.

Just before there last year here is what happened Emmet and Rosaline were going out Alice and jasper were contently flirting. Edward was going from girl to girl. Bella was hardly noticed by boys at all even though she was beautiful she hadn't changed into a beautiful woman yet like Rosaline and Alice even though Alice was still small. Edward stopped hanging out with them as much at lunch he would always leave half way through. Edward and Bella had stopped talking all together after the 'big fight'

Now this is when everything started changing for big time. Welcome to senior year...

Bella pov

I walked outside my house Charlie had already left for work. I was walking towards the car to go to school. Same as yesterday. I got up had breakfast called Alice then Rosaline have a shower get dressed brush hair get school bag and leave. Luckily for me unlucky I'm not sure yet Alice had picked out my outfit for today so it took less time than usual. It was a pale pink flowery dress which hugged all my curves in the right places a pair of pale pink shoes which matched the dress exact they both had little white flowers. Normally I don't wear dresses but its senior year and the first day back to I should make an effort. I got in my truck. The drive seemed too take ages today.

When I finally pulled up and parked in my usual spot. I looked over to be the Cullen's and hales parked opposite me. I never liked parking next to them as they all had porches and posh cars like that. So I have since the first day I got my car parked opposite. I was about to get out. I saw jasper and Alice sitting down on Emmet's car. Rosaline chasing Emmet around the cars. Edward was kissing Jessica in her car which was in the spare car next too all there's. Everyone always wondered why I was friends with the most beautiful and populist people but didn't park in the coolest spots in the car park. Everyone who got chance to park there was say yes in less than half a second but no one parks there unless a Cullen or hale or in my case a swan asks them too. But no one dare to park in my spot too cause they know I am one of them lot.

Anyway back to Jessica and Edward. The reason there in Jessica car not Edwards fancy Volvo is because no one is allowed to kiss in Edwards car not even on the cheek or hand. Strange huh but he says is disrespectable to his 'baby Ella'. I felt left out know it was like Jessica had taken my place in there gang know. She fitted better than me her beautiful like the rest and is dating someone in the gang. I sighed.

I didn't want interrupt so I sat in my car and began to read my book.

Edward Cullen pov

I followed my sisters and brother down the drive we all got in our cars they all sped off in a flash. Properly having a race again.

"Morning Ella" Yes my car is called Ella. Alice is the only person who knows the reason why. The reason? Is because it's named after Bella Isabella. But it's Ella so no one would know that. It's like my piano is called izzie for Isa in Isabella and the car is Ella for the Bella part in Isabella. I used to think she was wonderful but since we had the fight we don't speak sometimes I can't even see her I can hear her and sense her but I can't see her face her eyes it's just her body there and randomers face. You must thing I'm on drug or something well I'm not is Bella's fault.

I sped off and drove to school. I soon got out. I locked my Ella at walked over to the others. They were all sitting on the bench.

"Hey Eddie" Emmet shouted causing a couple strangers from our school look at us.

"Don't call me Eddie my name is Edward" I growled.

"You let Bella call you Eddie" Jasper sniggered at that.

"Not anymore I don't" I mumbled.

"Yeah what happened between you and Bella we all thought you would have made up by now?"

"Nothing happened between us ok" I slammed the table. Rosaline past a coffee towards me.

"Thanks."

"Hey! That was my coffee Rosie" Emmet pointed at my coffee which was currently on my lips and sliding down my throat. I smirked. I let out a moan.

"That is the best coffee I have ever drunken." This made Emmet pout even more.

"Well maybe you shouldn't annoy your brother so much Emmet and don't pout because..."

Emmet had found something more interesting now.

"Guess what. Its senior year now and I need a senior kiss" Rosaline started to smile Oh and don't we all know that smile she jumped up and ran away shortly after Emmet followed suit.

"Hey baby" BABY WHAT? I looked round and saw Jessica.

"Oh hey jess"

"It's senior year"

"Yep I know what about it"

"Who is going to be your first senior kiss?" That made me smirk. I stood up. I looked over I saw her car parked next to mine.

"You" I said to her. Her grin went bigger. She clung on to my arm and dragged me off to her car." That's right her car. No one I mean no one kisses in my car because it would be like Bella's watching us kiss as I named the car after her.

I started kissing and I need looser jeans not because of the fact jess was here kissing me or the fact she was dry humping me. It was the fact I knew Bella had arrive well possibly. But it properly reason one. When Jessica felt she started to unbuckle by belt. _RING._ The bell rang I sighed in annoyance. First bell meant ten minutes left. But I told Jessica we should go. I got out and left her in the car. I walked back over to the others. Jasper, Alice, Rosaline were on the bench I sat down second later Emmett sat down. I loved the bench it was next to our cars and you had to walk a couple of step to it but you could see the whole playground from here.

"Guys got an idea shall we ring Bella she's in her car" I looked over to Bella car I all of a sudden could see her but her hair was covering her face she was reading her book. That was strange I haven't let myself see her until today.

"3, 2, 1" Emmet said. All of sudden Bella dropped her book she jumped right out of the seat. When she had stopped she looked up at us all as we laughed and glared. She picked up her bag and slowly got out. I was looking round the playground I heard a cat whistle I looked around to see who did it and who was it for. They were all looking at Bella everyone on the playground was looking. Emmet nudged Jasper they both catwhiltled her. Over the summer Bella had turned into a goddess yeah she was beautiful but not this stunning. Then mike Newton had to ruin my view. He was talking to Bella I swear nearly every guy glared. He was talking her he made her blush. Before I could stand up and walk over Emmet was already over there. He steered Bella away he flung his arm over her like he was protecting her from everyone eyes. He said something which made her laugh.

When she came over she looked even more stunning up close.

Her big chocolate brown eyes sparkled. She looked at me and smiled. I smiled back.

Hope you liked my story

NOW EVERYONE LISTEN I THINK YOU SHOULD READ THIS STORY CALLED: BAD TO THE BONES

I am actually addicted to this story. I think it's a good plot. I think it's amazing so yes you should read it.

Name of story: Bad to the bones.

Author:** TeamEdwardDZ**

Summary: Bella Swan moves to Forks. On the first day of school she meets Edward Cullen, the local bad boy. Bella's father is the chief of the police, he has arrested Edward many times. Now Edward wants payback time.


	3. Blurting, bets, blue and benches

Chapter three: Blurting, bets, blue and benches

Number count: 777

Summary: Renee left Charlie. Charlie left Seattle. He moved in next door to the Cullen's and next door but one from the hales. Baby's tears, laughter, baffled expressions. Bets. Friendship, love, pairs, bridges. Watch how they met and how they fell in love. Will Renee find Bella and take her. Will Edward save her from drowning? Will they be friend forever the 6 of them? What happens when hormones take over on a camping trip? Who will be able to resist?

Bella pov

I could do this. When Emmett finally lead me up to the bench. This was it. Time to smile. Smile at Edward.

Flash back:

Stupid Emmett ringing me making me look like a stupid clumsy person. I stepped out the car my lovely red truck. I stood up straight clutching on to my bag. I couldn't see anything which was kind of how I liked it. As I was part of the Cullen clang people would always look at me and stop to say HELLO.

I did however like the way the warmth hit my face roasting me up pushing the cold air away from my bare legs. Suddenly the warmth stopped. The cold air hit me from the shadow. I looked up to see the face of mike Newton.

"Hey Bella" He said.

"Hi mike" I gave a small wave gesture back shyly.

"Did you want something mike?"

"No, no, no I meant to say yes" He replied weakly.

"And..." I longed the nd part.

"Oh yeah... I was wondering if you wanted to go a see a movie on..." He said more confidently this time. Well. Until he was interrupted. A new shadow appeared this one was big the wind blew around my ankles angrily leaving cold scars. Which stopped when I heard the voice which belonged to.

"Hey Bella Come on got some good news" He started to steer me away mike was about to protest but gladly Emmett glared him. Mike stopped and sloped of back to his friends.

"So Emmett what's the good news?" I asked.

"Well, Miss Bella you just got asked out by a boy" He replied.

"Eemmmet, you know I have been asked out before right?"

"Yeah, I know" He sulked "But, the good news is that you are going to be friend with Edward today I bet you £10 pounds and a mars bar, oh and that really cool toy you got with go nee nor nee nor do you know what I'm talking about the truck which is red which goes neee nooor neee nor ne nor?"

"Yes the fire engine and what is the bet exactly?"

"Well you have to smile at Edward and if he smiles back I get the nee nor truck ten pounds and a mars bar deal?"

"What do I get Emmett?"

"Oh yeah this..." He held up a piece of wrapped up chewing gum.

"No way, you have to... to promise that you can't prank me for a week"

"Bellaaa... Fine ok deal" we shook hand

"Nee nor nee nor here come the truck" He did in a ridiculously high voice which made me giggle he looked at me and rolled his eyes.

Flashback ended

Last step. They was all staring remember the deal Bella. I forced out a smile at Edward. See I tol... DID YOU SEE THAT EDWARD FUCKING CULLEN SMILED AT ME! Oh damn I just lost my nee nor truck I mean fire engine ahh stupid Emmett. Never bet against Emmett .I looked at Emmett he was still smiling which made me smile for real this time.

"Hey guys" I greeted. The silence had ended.

"Omg Bella I love your dress" Alice squealed.

"Hey Bella" Jasper said calmly.

"Want a coffee" Rosaline asked.

"Was the French homework in for today?"

"Do you think we will be in any of the same classes?"

"Did you get the text I sent?"

"Nee nor nee nor"

"Do you prefer the pink hair band or black?"

"Red"

"That wasn't a option"

" I love mars bars yuum yum in my tum"

"Emmett"

"Do we have assembly first thing?"

"Rosaline"

"How much calories do you think is a cup of coffee?"

"Nee nor nee nor"

"Do you think my feet look big in these shoes?" Everyone was speaking at once I couldn't take it.

"Mike Newton asked me out" I blurted out. This made them all quiet.

"What?" Rosaline and Alice said at the same time. Edward grabbed my wrist, pulled me off the bench and dragged me into his car.

I haven't been in here since the fight...


End file.
